Mo sauveur, mon amour
by DrayMiaLove
Summary: Drago et Pansy, s'occupant d'Hermione après son agression. Rating T car scène de viol.


Mon Sauveur, Mon Amour

By DrayMiaLove

Depuis quelques temps, le comportement d'Hermione Granger, jeune sourcière de 17 ans et Préfète-en-Chef à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, avait beaucoup changé, au grand dam de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, qu'elle considérait aussi comme son frère de cœur.

Mais une seule question se poser dans la tête d'Harry : qu'elle était la raison de ce changement ?

**FLASH-BACK (5 mois en arrière)**

_Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd, ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était seule dans la maison, les autres occupants de la maison étant partis faire des achats, pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire, sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Depuis qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort au mois de Juin, le monde des Sorciers était devenue plus calme, et on pouvait sortir en toute sécurité, bien qu'il y ait certains Mangemorts encore en liberté._

_Elle était tellement plongé dans sa lecture, qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit de transplanage qui avaient résonnés dans la maison, ni la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. _

_Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence des deux individus quand une main se posa sur sa bouche. Elle sursauta, et dans la panique, elle lâcha son livre à terre. Elle se détendit quand elle vit que ce n'était que Ginny et Ron._

_« Fais ce que tu as à faire, je surveilles l'arrivée des autres. » Fit Ginny, en sortant, en ne lançant aucun regard à Hermione._

_La panique remonta d'un seul coup en elle, et elle essaya de se dégageait de l'emprise de Ron, mais rien à faire, il était trop fort. Agacé, il gifla Hermione, qui tomba à terre, sous la force du coup._

_Elle paniqua encore plus, quand elle vit Ron ferma la porte à clé et d'insonorisais la pièce d'un sort. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Hermione, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. _

_« On va bien s'amuser tout les deux. » Dit-il, perversement._

_Et sans la prévenir, il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa brutalement sur les lèvres. Ecœurée, elle lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang et il se dégagea d'elle. Il passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre, essuyant ainsi le sang qui commençait à couler._

_« Espèce de garce. » S'énerva-t-il, en la giflant. _

_La tête d'Hermione tourna sur le côté, et d'un sort, il l'immobilisa et la rendit muette, son sourire pervers toujours aux lèvres. Il lui arracha ses vêtement violement puis se déshabilla ensuite. _

_Il prit son sexe entre ses mains et le mis de force dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il lui agrippa les cheveux et fit des va et viens avec sa tête. De son côté, Hermione était en larmes, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se sentait sale et humilié, par celui qu'elle avait toujours considérait comme son meilleur ami._

_Après s'être vidée dans sa bouche, Ron se retira et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait hurlé de douleur. Les coups de riens de Ron étaient violents et brutal, elle ne serait pas étonnée d'avoir un déchirement au vagin._

_Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que le supplice d'Hermione se termina et il se vida en elle. Il se releva alors et se rhabilla. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang._

_« Tu n,'es bonne qu'à ça Hermione. Retient bien que tu n'es qu'une chienne bonne qu'à baiser et rien d'autre. » Lui cracha-t-il, froidement à l'oreille._

_Et sans rajouter un mot de plus, il sortit de la bibliothèque, la laissant seule, et nue, sur le sol froid de la pièce.  
>Etant toujours immobile et muette, elle commença à perdre espoir d'être retrouvée, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, qui avaient rejoints l'Ordre peu de temps avant la Grande Guerre, qui se précipitèrent vers elle.<em>

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Depuis ce jour-là, Hermione évitait les deux derniers enfants des Weasley, restant enfermé dans sa salle commune privée, qu'elle partagée avec Drago, pour ne sortir que pour aller en cours, et de temps en temps, aller manger.

Harry, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celle qui considérait comme sa sœur, et quand il parlait de ses inquiétudes à Ron ou Ginny, qui était devenue sa petite-amie, ces derniers restaient évasifs à ce sujet et retournaient à leurs occupations ou changeaient de suet.

Mais Harry n'étaient pas le seul à s'inquiétait pour Hermione. En effet, Drago l'était aussi. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là, il s'était occupé d'elle, comme on s'occupait d'un enfant, se relayant de temps en temps avec Pansy, à qui la jeune préfète se confiait beaucoup, mais jamais sur ce qui s'était passé. Puis, petit à petit, il avait vu la jeune fille se reconstruire doucement et il en était tombé amoureux. Mais il lui restait un nouveau pas à faire pour être totalement pour s'en remettre : se laisser approcher par d'autres garçons que lui.

Ce jour-là fut un jour normal pour Hermione. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, et après avoir pris une longue douche bien chaude, elle s'était habillé, n'ayant pas cours de la journée, d'un slim et d'un pull noir, dix fois trop grand pour elle, mais dans lequel elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était ensuite installée dans un fauteuil, en face de la cheminée et avait perdu son regard dans les flammes.

Quand Drago sortis de sa chambre, prêt, il s'arrêta en chemin et l'observa. Depuis que Pansy et lui l'avait découvert, nue et incapable de bougé, le visage en pleurs, il s'était promis à lui-même de veillait sur elle, coûte que coûte. Pui au fil du temps qu'il avait passé à s'occupé d'elle, il en était tombé amoureux, mais la jeune fille n'en savait rien.

Ce que lui ne savait pas, par contre, c'était que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione étaient réciproque. Effectivement, depuis son viol, il s'était occupé d'elle et elle le remercier profondément pour ca. Et même si elle se l'était refusée au début, et surtout avec l'aide de Pansy, elle s'était avoué à elle-même qu'elle en était amoureuse.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, Hermione sursauta de peur et se calma bien vite quand elle vit que ce n'était que Drago.

« Bien. » Mentit-elle, avec un sourire forcé.

« Je sais que tu mens Mia. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. » L'intima doucement Drago.

« Je me sens mal par rapport à Harry. J'aimerais tellement lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Ron, et Ginny aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me croit pas et que je perde son amitié. » Avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Avant que Drago ne puisse dire quelque chose, on frappa contre le tableau qui gardait leur appartement. Il souffla, et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de trouvé Harry Potter devant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? » Lui demanda Drago, hautainement.

« Voir Hermione. » Dit calmement Harry.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione, qui acquiesça. Elle était prête à en parler à Harry, quitte à perdre son amitié, elle avait besoin qu'il sache. Se résignant, il se décala et fit signe à Harry d'entrer, ce que ce dernier fit, sans hésitation. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hermione pour qu'elle change comme ça. Alors que Drago allait refermer le portrait, il fit bloqué par la main de Pansy, qui sans son accord, rentra tout de même.

Harry se dirigeais vers Hermione, qui s'était lever du canapé. De son côté, elle appréhendait sa réaction, mais elle fut soulagé de voir Pansy et Drago arrivé derrière son meilleur ami.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que ton comportement change à ce point. » Répondit d'une traite Harry.

Elle souffla un bon coup, et sans aucune, elle lui raconta tout ? Pendant son récit, des larmes firent leurs apparitions à ses yeux, mais elle les retint et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, comme pour ce donné du courage, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry.

Elle lui raconta l'arrivé de Ron et Ginny, au Square Grimmaurd et le comportement de Ginny à son égard. Elle lui expliqua ce que Ron lui avait enduré, et comment Drago et Pansy l'avaient retrouvé quelques heures plus tard et le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu entre eux.

A la fin de son histoire, elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Drago. Harry, plus que furieux, essayait de se contenir. Il s'agenouilla en face d'Hermione, qui le regarda.

« Il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, et Ginny aussi, pour ne pas être venue à ton aide. Je te le promets Mia. » Lui dit assez bas Harry, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. « Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? » lui demanda-t-il, en écartant les bras.

Hermione, heureuse qui ne la rejette pas, se jeta dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur elle, sous le regard joyeux de Drago et Pansy.

« Maintenant, je vais allez lui régler son compte. » Dit Harry, en se dégageant d'Hermione, qui lui lança un regard paniqué. « Tu vas rester là avec Malfoy et Parkinson pendant que je vais allez lui parler. » Ajouta-t-il, en se levant et sortant de l'appartement.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher pour aller trouver Ron, qui était encore dans la Grande Salle, il entendit des pas précipité derrière lui. Intrigué, il se retourna et vis Drago, arrivé vers lui.

« Tu aurais dû rester avec Hermione, Malfoy. » Fit Harry, en reprenant sa route.

« Moi aussi je veux lui régler son compte, tu n'es pas le seul. » Répliqua Drago, froidement.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin de la Grande salle, plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons confondus, se retournèrent surpris, de voir les deux ennemis de Poudlard, en pas se disputé.

Les serpents, en voyant le regard glacial et le visage dur, comprirent que leur Prince était énervé et ne firent aucune remarque, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de celui-ci. Pareil pour les gryffons, intriguer de voir leur héros aussi furieux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, encore un peu remplie, le silence se fit. Quand Ron vit son « meilleur ami » se dirigeait vers lui en compagnie de la Fouine, il comprit qu'Hermione avait tout raconté à Harry et qu'il allait passé un sal quart d'heure. Il lança à Ginny un regard paniqué, auquel elle répondit. Mais quand Harry fut devant lui, il essaya de masqué sa peur et reprit contenance.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec la fouine ? » S'exclama Ron, en se levant.

Chose qui n'aurait pas du faire. En effet, dès qu'il fut debout, Harry s'était jeté sur lui et le mitraillait de coup, le frappant partout ou il le pouvait. Ce fut aidé de Seamus, que Drago parvint à relevé Harry de son « meilleur ami ».

« Touche encore une seule fois à Hermione, et je te tuerais à main nue. » Le menaça Harry, en le pointant du doigt.

« Alors cette garce est venue pleurer dans les jupons du grand Harry Potter ? » Répliqua Ron, en souriant méchamment. « Sache une chose Harry, je toucherais à Hermione comme bon me semble et la remettrai à sa place, c'est-à-dire, à mes pieds, là où toutes chiennes bonnes à baiser comme Hermione, doivent se trouver. » Cracha Ron, cruellement.

Sans que quiconque puissent faire quoique ce soit, Drago relâcha le bras d'Harry et sauta, à son tour sur Ron, le frappant le plus fort possible dans le ventre.

Il profita que le rouquin soit à terre, et se mis sur lui, lui ruant de coup le visage, à l'aide de ses points.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione voudrait. Il ne mérite pas ça. » Dit Harry, en attrapant Drago par le bras et le relevant.

Cette dernière venait tout juste d'arrivé avec Pansy. Paniquée, Hermione se précipita sur Drago et Harry, pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien. Soulagée, elle les serra chacun son tour dans ses bras.

Pansy, qui était restée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, vit Ginny se levait doucement et se dirigea vers les portes, voulant sortir sans qu'on ne la remarque. La Serpentarde l'attrapa par le bras, et la força à la suivre là où se trouvaient les autres. Arrivé à leur hauteur, elle la jeta à terre, à côté de son frère, et Pansy se positionna aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi dans cette histoire, c'est pourquoi Weaslette l'a aidée à abusé d'Hermione ? » Demanda Pansy, en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Y'en a toujours eu pour Hermione. Elle était le modèle, la fille parfaite. Harry ne jurait que par elle, à croire qu'il en était amoureux, alors ça m'a énervé. Quand Ron m'a exposé son plan, j'ai tout de suite dit oui, comme ça, elle allait être brisée et j'aurais enfin Harry, et sa richesse, pour moi toute seule comme ça aurait du être depuis le début. » Expliqua Ginny, en regardant froidement Hermione, qui était dans les bras de Drago.

« Tu es pathétique. » Lança Pansy, en la frappant dans le ventre.

Le directeur, accompagné de McGonagall et Rogue, arrivèrent et ayant entendu toute l'histoire, Dumbledore ligota Ron et Ginny, et autorisa Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Harry à retourner dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, pendant qu'ils envoyaient les deux derniers enfants Weasley au Ministère.

Les quatre « amis » restèrent dans les appartements des PEC toute la journée, y restant pour manger midi et soir, et Harry et Pansy ne repartirent qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu.

Epuisée, Hermione s'affala dans le canapé, aux côtés de Drago, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait tellement dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, mais avait peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Mais comme qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, il souffla et se retourna vers Hermione.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans la position qu'elle était. Elle avait renversé sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, avait les yeux fermés, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux formant un sorte d'auréole autour se tête. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle releva la tête et vit Drago, en train de l'observer.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda Hermione ne rougissant.

« Parce que tu es magnifique. » Déclara Drago. « Mais aussi, parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais que j'ai peur de ta réaction. » Avoua-t-il, en détournant son regard.

« C'est grave ? » S'inquiéta Hermione, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

« Non, enfin cela du point de vue. Je ne sui spas doué pour les déclarations, alors je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux. » La rassura-t-il. « Tu sais, toi et moi on s'est beaucoup rapproché, depuis ton viol. On est devenus des amis mais j'aimerais plus que ça. Mes sentiments pour toi sont plus que de l'amitié, je suis amoureux de toi Hermione Granger. » Avoua-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione, ayant les larmes aux yeux, par cette courte déclaration, lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Il fut surpris au début, puis répondit finalement à son baiser. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent et Drago colla son front à celui d'Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Drago Malfoy. » Déclara Hermione, timidement.

« Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de devenir ma petit-amie aux yeux de tout le monde ? » Lui demanda Drago, en lui prenant la main et entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

« Avec plaisir. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

FIN !


End file.
